No Ordinary Girl
by Vicky Hale
Summary: Una chica llamada Victoria es llevada a casa de los Cullen para ayudarlos a guardar el secreto y evitar el ataque de los Vulturis.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, llega la noche al fin. Después de un día muy cansador de colegio, tareas, tareas y más tareas (muchas tareas), llego al fin la noche.

Como siempre no me podía dormir a si que prendí el MP3. Y así se me fue el tiempo… mmm... Esta canción ya me aburrió, esta también, esta mas todavía, y así toda la noche. Hasta que encontré una canción muy linda que casi nunca escuchaba que se llamaba "Black Roses Red". Un rato después cuando casi terminaba la canción, prendí mi celular para fijarme que hora era. Quede tan impresionada, me había acostado a las 21:30 y ¡eran las 3:45 de la madrugada! Me estaba dando sueño, di una vuelta mirando a la pared, otra más mirando a las ventanas y por ultimo al techo.

Hasta que escuche un ruido en el patio como si alguien hubiese saltado al techo de la cocina. La verdad es que cuando duermo ronco muy fuerte y entonces mis papás y mi hermana usaban tapones para lo oídos. Ya se que es mucho, pero una noche no pudieron dormir porque, bueno, yo estaba dormida. A si que fui a la cocina para ver, pero parecía que se hubiese ido. Pero, parecía que había alguien en el patio, pero no era un chico, si no una chica. Era pequeña por lo que pude ver en la oscuridad, parecía de unos 16 o 17 años, pero muy flaca.

Tuve un poco de miedo a si que me volví al comedor y busque algo más o menos pesado, como para golpearla por meterse en mí casa. Así que agarre unos directorios telefónicos con la mayor fuerza que pude. Fui al patio y aproveche a que se diera vuelta y la golpee en la cabeza y cayó desmayada al piso. Desde mi habitación se escuchó un extraño ruido, como si alguien hubiese escuchado el ruido y se hubiese sorprendido o asustado. Corrí hasta la habitación y no había nadie. A si que me acosté y trate de dormir. No pude, a si que me puse a pensar en mil estupideces: mi pelo, mi cara, mis amigas… Desde afuera escuche unas extrañas risas como si alguien hubiese dicho algo gracioso, como si hubiesen escuchado lo que pensaba.

Me senté en la cama y mire hacia la puerta y vi unas extrañas sombras, como si vinieran a la habitación. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta del patio que conectaba con la cocina, la cocina al living-comedor y el comedor a mi habitación.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.-Grite para mis interiores. Y otra vez esa estúpida risa. No sabía si me estaba volviendo loca o que?

Pensé que podía haber ladrones, asesino o algo así. Hasta llegue a pensar que podía haber personas que pensaron que esta casa era suya. Y de nuevo esa maldita y estúpida risa!" ¡Ya basta!" pensé para mis interiores. Y la risa se calló. De pronto decidí ir a la cocina y esconderme. Había dos personas por lo que vi en la oscuridad, una de ellas era alta, muy alta y su piel era muy clara, tanto que casi brillaba en la oscuridad. La otra persona tenía la piel mas oscura y también era bastante alta eran mas o menos de la misma altura. El más pálido me vio y me señalo levemente. Me dijo que valla porque no había peligro de que me hicieran nada. Yo no estaba totalmente segura, pero fui igual.

- Mi nombre es Edward-dijo el más pálido-.

- Y yo soy Jacob- dijo el de piel más oscura-.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Dijo Edward.

- Vi-c-to-ri-a – dije tartamudeando-.

- Bueno, necesito que vengas con nosotros- Dijo Jacob-.

- Si, por favor-dijo Edward-.


	2. Cosas de chicas

- No, no se quienes son ni porque, pero no- dije en tono desafiante-.

- Mira, me llamo Edward, tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks en una casa muy luminosa, tengo dos hermanos que se llaman Jasper y Emmett y dos hermanas que se llaman Alice y Rosalie. ¿Eso es suficiente?

- No lo se –dije yo-.

- Bueno, en ese caso, me llamo Jacob, me dicen Jake, tengo 16 años y vivo en una casa en La Push.

- Supongo… que si.

- Bueno, entonces vamos, ah, y la chica a la que golpeaste con los directorios telefónicos, es mi novia.

- Cuando se ponga de pie, dile que lo siento – dije avergonzada-.

Ella despertó y se puso de pie. Me miró, y gruñó como si ya supiera que había sido yo.

- Lo siento –dije con la voz muy apagada-.

- No hay cuidado –dijo entre dientes lanzándome una mirada asesina-.

- Bueno, supongo que debemos irnos ya antes de que amanezca, porque son las 4:35 y ustedes ya saben que pasa.

- ¿¿¿¿¿Qué pasa????? –pregunte muy intrigada-.

- No te incumbe –dijo la chica-.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunte amablemente-.

- Bella- me dijo entre dientes-.

En ese momento, Edward la miró, más tarde miró a Jacob y por ultimo a mí. Edward me puso en sus hombros porque vio que estaba muy cansada en ese momento, Bella me miró con su típica mirada asesina y yo cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en las cosas que me haría si me acerco a el una vez más. Edward rió y me di cuenta de que esa era la risa molesta que yo había estado escuchando. Caminamos por el oscuro pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta en donde estaba su auto.

- Disculpa Edward, pero… ¿Puedo contarte cosas de chicas?

- ¿Por qué?

-Porque le tengo miedo a Bella –Ella me miro, muy asesina.- Mejor le diré a Jacob- Bella sonrió y se relajó.

Me pase al asiento del frente y le dije:

- Hola Jacob.

- Hola.

- ¿No crees que Zac Efron es hermoso?

- Si, claro.

Ese momento fue muy extraño, a si que me di vuelta para mirar hacia fuera para poder dormir. Cuando llegamos Forks tuvimos que pasar por un lugar llamado "La Push" y había unos extraños lobos, me asuste mucho, pero Jacob dijo que eran inofensivos y Edward rió. Pasamos por una casa muy iluminada y llena de vidrios, lo que me parecía muy extraño a esta hora.

- Y, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte con mucho sueño-.

- En mi casa- dijo Edward-.

- Waw, ¡Es genial!- dije muy fuerte, tanto que Bella se molestó-.

- Ahora te voy a presentar a todos, para que te sientas más cómoda aquí- dijo amablemente-.

- Gracias- dije-.


	3. Los Cullen

Entre en la casa que era de veras luminosa, tenía una puerta de madera y muchas paredes de vidrio. Salí del auto y Jacob me presto su chaqueta, Bella gruñó como siempre y Edward la miró desafiante. Edward entró muy en silencio porque tenía miedo de que apareciera uno de sus hermanos o sus padres.

- Y que estamos haciendo a…

- ¡Shh! –me dijo Edward sin dejarme terminar de hablar-.

- ¡¡¡Hola Edward!!!- dijo un chico pálido y alto con el pelo corto-.

- Ah, hola Emmett- dijo con desgano-.

- Y, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu nueva novia? ¿Es tu amiga? ¿Dejaste a Bella? ¡¿Quién es?!

- Ella es Victoria, es una amiga y no, no es amiga de la Victoria que todos conocemos y odiamos.

- ¡¡¡Hola!!!- dijo una chica muy linda de pelo corto saltando-.

- Ella es Alice. Espero que te acostumbres, porque es muy…inquieta.

- Un placer.

- Gracias- estrechó mi mano-.

- El de ahí atrás es Jasper, no te recomiendo que te acerques mucho.

- ¿Por qué? Apuesto a que es genial.

Me acerque a el y el comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, como si no quisiera ni verme. Edward me tomó del hombro y me llevo hacia la gran mesa del comedor y me dijo:

- Mala idea.

- Oh, bien.

En la gran mesa estaban los padres por lo que pude ver, habían preparado una cena, seguramente sabían que iría.

- Ellos son Carlisle y Esme, ella es Victoria.

- Un placer conocerlos.

- El placer es todo nuestro- dijo Carlisle-.

- Gracias, son muy amables.

- Bueno, preparamos esto para ti- dijo Esme muy entusiasmada-.

- Gracias, pero, puedo saber ¿que hora es?

- Ah, si, son las 6:30.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues si, te estuvimos esperando.

- Bueno, pues quiero comer algo, ¿puedo?

- Pues claro- dijo Carlisle entusiasmado-.

- Bien- tome unos panecillos que había, estaban deliciosos, luego tome un poco de chocolate que había en una taza. Bella también comenzó a comer.

- ¿Ustedes no quieren nada para comer?

- ¡No!- gritaron en coro-.

- Bueno- dije un poco intimidada por el grito-.

- Tranquila, no te sientas mal querida, ¿quieres ir a dormir? Te ves muy cansada- me dijo Esme-.

- Si, por favor.

Me llevaron a una habitación con paredes blancas y una cama de dos plazas, en frente tenía una cómoda con un gran espejo. Ahí apoye algunas de las cosas que había podido guardar y me acosté a dormir. Me puse a pensar que pasaría cuando mis padres y mi hermana despertaran y no estuviera ahí.

- Duerme bien- me Dijo Edward y una extraña mano lo quitó de la puerta y se lo llevó.

Eso me tranquilizó, pero de un viaje tan largo necesitaba ir al baño. Le pregunte a Esme y me indicó, pero al ir no pude evitar escuchar unas palabras que me inquietaron.


	4. Te atacaran los vampiros

**Yo soy Victoria, todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia no son mios. bla, bla, bla...**

Me acerque a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían, sabía que hablaban de mí, pero no se escuchaba bien. Edward ya sabía que estaba escuchando, pero no quiso decir nada.

- No podemos dejar que le pase nada, cuanto tardará Jasper en matarla o en que Victoria la encuentre o en que Laurent quiera comérsela.

- Hay que evitarlo.

Intente entrar a la habitación, pero estaba cerrada, golpee la puerta y me vieron a si que Jasper se fue y entro una chica rubia muy linda, era alta y pálida (porque no me sorprende), y le dije:

- Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres tú?

- No soy yo quien te debe contestar, pero, soy Rosalie ¿y tu quien eres?

- Yo soy Victoria, no se que otra Victoria conocen, pero no soy esa.

- Ah, tu eres esa chica a la que le prepararon la cena.

- Si, creo que Bella esta un poco enojada conmigo porque le pegue en la cabeza con un directorio telefónico, porque Edward me abrazó y porque Jacob me presto su chaqueta.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hacer lo posible para que ella te odie.

- Yo no quería, es mas, yo quería que fuéramos amigas. ¿Puedo pasar a la habitación del frente?- dije-.

- No, en esa habitación esta Jasper. Si quieres puedes pasar a la cocina, ahí esta tu amiga Bella.

- No gracias, ella me odia y no quiero que me odie mas.

- Bien, mañana, es decir hoy, será un largo día, así que descansa bien.

Pasó una larga noche y me costó dormir. Llegaron las 12:00 del mediodía, y desperté. Estaba muy hambrienta a si que le pedí si podía comer algo. Me prepararon un gran almuerzo, claro que Bella se enojó y se sentó a comer. Lo mas extraño para mi fue que ninguno de los hermanos ni hermanas de Edward comió, tampoco sus padres.

- Quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- dije yo-.

- Eso aun no te lo podemos decir- dijo Carlisle-.

- ¿Por qué?- dije muy molesta-.

- Porque luego lo sabrás, te enteraras con el tiempo, igual que Bella.

Me quede callada y comencé a comer. Cuando vi que todos me miraban encogí la cabeza, trague la comida y pregunte que pasaba. Ninguno me contestó.

Después de un rato les pregunte:

- ¿Podría salir a caminar un rato por el bosque?

- ¡¡¡¡No!!!!- dijo Edward-.

- ¿¿¿¿Por qué????- pregunte, estaba muy molesta, ya que no podía hacer nada-.

- ¡¡¡Porque te atacaran los vampiros!!!- grito Edward muy molesto-.

En ese momento, todos miraron a Edward boquiabiertos y luego a mí.

- Ya, de veras, ¿Por qué no puedo salir?

Edward se relajo y me dijo:

- Es cierto, todos nosotros somos vampiros, y la otra Victoria es una vampira que intento matar a Bella y Laurent es su aliado. No quería que saludes a Jasper porque es un vampiro que todavía no se controla bien.

- ¡¿Ustedes me quieren matar?! ¡¿Cómo que Jasper no se controla?! ¡¿De que se debe controlar?! ¡¡¡Contesten!!!

Carlisle se me acerco y yo me fui para atrás, hacia una pared.

- Escucha, nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, si algún día quieres salir a caminar, sal conmigo, tengo mas autocontrol que todos ellos ya que trabajo en un hospital con sangre humana muy seguido- Dijo Carlisle muy convencido-.

- No lo se- le dije, pero parecía decir la verdad-.

- Tomate un tiempo para pensar si quieres seguir aquí- me dijo Esme-.

Hice lo que me dijo Esme, lo pensé seriamente y de mi conciencia obtuve una respuesta.

- Bueno, pero solo si me dicen toda la verdad y por que me quieren- dije para que no me mientan-.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres. Jacob es un licántropo, tiene muchos hermanos lobos y la razón por la que te llamamos es que Alice tuvo una visión, en la que muchas personas de Forks estaban por saber que nosotros éramos vampiros, entonces los Vulturis mataran a todos aquellos que lo sepan- me dijo Edward muy preocupado-.

- Y, ¿Qué hago yo aquí entonces? – pregunte muy intrigada-.

- Pues según Alice, tú nos ayudas a salvar a todos, ya que ellos logran derribarnos, y haces que todos olviden que somos vampiros.

- Wow, de veras soy genial.

- Estoy muy cansada, ¿Podría salir con Victoria y Carlisle?- dijo Bella-.

- Esta bien, pregúntale a Victoria- dijo Carlisle-.

- Yo si quiero, pero ¿Por qué con Carlisle?- pregunte-.

- Por las dudas que pase algo malo, ya sabes, cosas de vampiros- dijo bromeando-.

- Esta bien. Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dije-.

- Claro- acepto ella-.

Salimos del comedor y fuimos a una habitación muy iluminada por ventanas gigantescas.

- ¿Por qué me odias?

- Yo no te odio- dijo ella convencida, aunque note en sus ojos la mentira-.

- Por favor Bella, me has evitado desde que llegue, dime ¿Es porque te pegue con unos directorios telefónicos?

- No, de veras. Solo es que Jacob y Edward te prestan demasiada atención y ami casi nada desde que llegaste- estaba por largarse a llorar-.

- ¿Atención? ¿Le llamas atención a que me estén persiguiendo todo el día para que no haga algo estupido y muera su supuesta salvación?- dije algo enfadada-.

- Pues diles que no es lo que quieres, que no quieres tanta atención- dijo ella con tono de relajo después de que le dije la verdad-.

- No, les diré que quiero que me den tanta atención como a ti, pero que ya se que están escuchando detrás de la puerta- camine hasta ahí y estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward y Esme espiando-.

- Oh, una mancha- dijo Esme y se fue corriendo con su impresionante velocidad-.

- Una oferta- grito Alice y corrió con Rosalie-.

- Te ayudo a limpiar Esme- grito Emmett-.

- ¿Y tu Edward? ¿Qué estupida excusa inventaras para safarte?- le dije desafiante-.

- Vengan a comprar ropa con Alice, estoy segura de que te gustara su adicción por las compras, después de todo, trajimos poca ropa tuya- dijo Edward como ultima esperanza de que no lo golpeáramos-.

- Bien, nosotras iremos- dijo Bella entusiasmada-.

- Claro- dije yo-.

Fuimos afuera y Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett fueron en un auto rojo, Edward, Bella y yo en otro y Carlisle y Esme en otro. Hicimos mil estupideces. Con Bella hablamos de chicos, en especial de Zac Efron, a ella también le gustaba mucho. Luego hablamos de a que escuela asistiré yo mientras este aquí, Carlisle me preguntó en que año estaba y yo conteste que estaba cursando el 6º grado de la primaria. También le pregunte cosas sobre Jacob y sus hermanos licántropos. Mas tarde llegamos al "Centro Comercial Compra Alegre" y entramos rapidamente.


	5. Bella

- No lo se- le dije, pero parecía decir la verdad-.

- Tomate un tiempo para pensar si quieres seguir aquí- me dijo Esme-.

Hice lo que me dijo Esme, lo pensé seriamente y de mi conciencia obtuve una respuesta.

- Bueno, pero solo si me dicen toda la verdad y por que me quieren- dije para que no me mientan-.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres. Jacob es un licántropo, tiene muchos hermanos lobos y la razón por la que te llamamos es que Alice tuvo una visión, en la que muchas personas de Forks estaban por saber que nosotros éramos vampiros, entonces los Vulturis mataran a todos aquellos que lo sepan- me dijo Edward muy preocupado-.

- Y, ¿Qué hago yo aquí entonces? – pregunte muy intrigada-.

- Pues según Alice, tú nos ayudas a salvar a todos, ya que ellos logran derribarnos, y haces que todos olviden que somos vampiros.

- Wow, de veras soy genial.

- Estoy muy cansada, ¿Podría salir con Victoria y Carlisle?- dijo Bella-.

- Esta bien, pregúntale a Victoria- dijo Carlisle-.

- Yo si quiero, pero ¿Por qué con Carlisle?- pregunte-.

- Por las dudas que pase algo malo, ya sabes, cosas de vampiros- dijo bromeando-.

- Esta bien. Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dije-.

- Claro- acepto ella-.

Salimos del comedor y fuimos a una habitación muy iluminada por ventanas gigantescas.

- ¿Por qué me odias?

- Yo no te odio- dijo ella convencida, aunque note en sus ojos la mentira-.

- Por favor Bella, me has evitado desde que llegue, dime ¿Es porque te pegue con unos directorios telefónicos?

- No, de veras. Solo es que Jacob y Edward te prestan demasiada atención y ami casi nada desde que llegaste- estaba por largarse a llorar-.

- ¿Atención? ¿Le llamas atención a que me estén persiguiendo todo el día para que no haga algo estupido y muera su supuesta salvación?- dije algo enfadada-.

- Pues diles que no es lo que quieres, que no quieres tanta atención- dijo ella con tono de relajo después de que le dije la verdad-.

- No, les diré que quiero que me den tanta atención como a ti, pero que ya se que están escuchando detrás de la puerta- camine hasta ahí y estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward y Esme espiando-.

- Oh, una mancha- dijo Esme y se fue corriendo con su impresionante velocidad-.

- Una oferta- grito Alice y corrió con Rosalie-.

- Te ayudo a limpiar Esme- grito Emmett-.

- ¿Y tu Edward? ¿Qué estupida excusa inventaras para safarte?- le dije desafiante-.

- Vengan a comprar ropa con Alice, estoy segura de que te gustara su adicción por las compras, después de todo, trajimos poca ropa tuya- dijo Edward como ultima esperanza de que no lo golpeáramos-.

- Bien, nosotras iremos- dijo Bella entusiasmada-.

- Claro- dije yo-.

Fuimos afuera y Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett fueron en un auto rojo, Edward, Bella y yo en otro y Carlisle y Esme en otro. Hicimos mil estupideces. Con Bella hablamos de chicos, en especial de Zac Efron, a ella también le gustaba mucho. Luego hablamos de a que escuela asistiré yo mientras este aquí, Carlisle me preguntó en que año estaba y yo conteste que estaba cursando el 6º grado de la primaria. También le pregunte cosas sobre Jacob y sus hermanos licántropos. Mas tarde llegamos al "Centro Comercial Compra Alegre" y entramos rápidamente.


	6. De compras con Alice!

Llegamos al centro comercial y había muchos lugares para comprar ropa.

- Yo no puedo comprar nada, no traje dinero- dije muy apenada-.

- Nosotros pagamos, ¿Quieres una bicicleta también?- dijo Alice-.

- No gracias- dije-.

- Eres parte de la familia ahora, como Bella- dijo Carlisle-.

- Si, acepta o me sentiré muy mal- dijo Esme-.

- No, no quiero que me compren cosas nuevas- dije protestando-.

- Muy tarde, ya te compre cinco remeras, seis shorts, cuatro jeans y tres pares de zapatillas- dijo Alice-.

- ¿Y cuánto te costó eso?

- $740, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Alice muy extraña-.

- Pero recién llegamos- dije exaltada por el precio total de la compra-.

- Lo se, y solo me tomó 9 minutos- dijo Alice muy feliz-.

- Te lo pagare, no se como, ni cuando- pensé un rato y se me ocurrió algo-. Ya se, hare un pequeño trabajo y te pagare- le dije decidida-.

Unos 5 segundos más tarde Alice corrió a una tienda y me compro cinco pares de gafas de sol de $350 cada una.

- Ahora no vas atrabajar, porque van 10 minutos y el total de todo son $2.490- dijo Alice muy feliz-.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- me pregunto Carlisle-.

- El 10 de agosto- dije casi sin respiración por el total de todo-.

- Bueno, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Edward-.

- ¿Puedo pagar una parte?- pregunto Bella-.

- Nos gustaría, pero...- dijo Carlisle, pero Bella no lo dejó terminar de hablar-.

- No, quiero pagar una parte- dijo Bella muy decidida-.

De pronto todos la miraron boquiabiertos, ya que cuando llegue ella me odiaba, y ahora quería pagar una parte de mis gastos. Mas tarde fuimos a una tienda escolar a comprar los útiles escolares para mi nuevo primer día del "Instituto Privado de Enseñanza de Forks". Entramos a la tienda y Bella quiso pagarme todos los útiles y los libros.

- Bella, quiero agradecerte por querer comprarme las cosas y los libros, pero de verdad quiero pagarlos con mi dinero- le dije a Bella, pero ella sonrió y no me presto atención, siguió pagando-.

- No, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que digas, para que nos arreglemos totalmente. Se que tuvimos unos problemita, pero yo fui la que no quiso ser tu amiga, a si que ahora quiero remediarlo- dijo Bella totalmente firme-.

- No estoy segura…- le dije en tono de duda-.

- Bueno, asegúrate y listo- me dijo en tono de chiste-.

Salimos del centro comercial y subimos a los autos. El viaje normal desde el centro comercial hasta la casa es de 2 horas, pero esta vez fue de 3:30 porque Alice y Rosalie quisieron comprarme goma de mascar y a Bella también, y no se decidían si en tutti fruti o menta. Llevaron 50 de cada una. Luego quisieron pasar por la casa de Jacob y pasar a saludarlo, ya que ellos no podían fuimos Bella y yo. Lo saludamos le dimos goma de mascar y nos fuimos. Hola Jacob, adiós Jacob.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa, Bella y yo estábamos muy cansadas, ella me ayudo a guardar las cosas en la gran cómoda, nos quedamos charlando y un rato más tarde nos quedamos dormidas.


	7. Primer dia de clases

Al día siguiente ya me desperté a las 6:30. Era mi primer día del colegio. Mi escuela estaba a una calle de la escuela de Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie. Ellos me pasarían a buscar después de que termine el día. Yo iría en un auto en el que estaban Alice, Bella y Rosalie. Y al día siguiente en uno en el que estén Emmett, Edward y Bella, me querían tener a Bella y a mí lo más lejos de Jasper posible.

- Vicky, primer día, arriba- me dijo Esme con su dulce voz-.

- Hola Esme- la salude con los ojos medio cerrados-. ¿Por qué tan temprano?

- Porque estamos muy lejos de tu escuela- me contesto ella-.

Me fui hasta el baño y me vestí con el uniforme, que tenia una falda a cuadros y una camisa blanca. Mas tarde luego de luchar con mi cabello, me pude hacer una cola de caballo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi mochila?- pregunte con sueño-.

- En la cocina- me contestó Carlisle-.

- Gracias- le conteste-.

Mas tarde Esme me preparo una bolsa con un sándwich y una gaseosa. Le agradecí y salimos de la casa con Edward, y Emmett, que me llevaban en su auto hoy. Aproveche y dormí un rato mas. En cuanto llegamos salí del auto y los salude desde afuera. Ellos se fueron rápidamente porque estaban retrasados. De pronto sonó la campana de entrada y todos corrimos a los salones.

- Tu eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad?- me dijo el profesor-.

- Si, me llamo Victoria- le conteste-.

- Siéntate ahí- me indico-.

- Gracias- le conteste-.

Estaba sentada con una chica con el cabello de color marrón claro, sus ojos eran celestes con gris, y usaba una bincha de color bordó combinando el uniforme.

- Hola- me dijo ella-.

- Hola- le conteste-.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó-.

- Victoria, ¿y tu?- le pregunte-.

- Clarissa, y ¿De donde vienes?- me pregunto-.

- De Argentina, ¿y tu?- le conteste-.

- De Italia, vengo de una extraña familia- me dijo con desgano-.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunte muy intrigada-.

- No puedo decirte-me dijo y comenzó a copiar lo que decía en el pizarrón.

- Esta bien- y comencé yo también a copiar-.

Pasaron 2 horas y sonó el timbre del recreo. Salí corriendo ansiosa por probar la comida de Esme. Casi toda una vida sin cocinar. Era un sándwich de jamón con queso y un jugo de naranja. La verdad que para no cocinar hace tanto estaba delicioso. Unos 20 minutos después sonó el timbre porque ya se había terminado el recreo. Luego 2 horas más, y Clarissa no me habló, el recreo y nada. La última hora y nada. Cuando ya salimos estuve esperando un rato y llegaron Rosalie, Bella y Alice.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?- me preguntó Alice muy ansiosa-.

- Si, creo- le conteste confundida-.

- ¿Cómo que si creo?- me pregunto Alice-.

- Si, conocí a una chica de Italia llamada Clarissa y me dijo que su familia era muy extraña, le pregunte porque y no me dijo nada mas, creo que le molesto que le pregunte.

- Y, ¿Cómo era ella?- me pregunto Rosalie-.

- Tenia el pelo color marrón claro, los ojos celestes con gris y era muy pálida- le conteste-.

- ¡¡Oh no!!


	8. Mi primer dia de clases

Al día siguiente ya me desperté a las 6:30. Era mi primer día del colegio. Mi escuela estaba a una calle de la escuela de Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie. Ellos me pasarían a buscar después de que termine el día. Yo iría en un auto en el que estaban Alice, Bella y Rosalie. Y al día siguiente en uno en el que estén Emmett, Edward y Bella, me querían tener a Bella y a mí lo más lejos de Jasper posible.

- Vicky, primer día, arriba- me dijo Esme con su dulce voz-.

- Hola Esme- la salude con los ojos medio cerrados-. ¿Por qué tan temprano?

- Porque estamos muy lejos de tu escuela- me contesto ella-.

Me fui hasta el baño y me vestí con el uniforme, que tenia una falda a cuadros y una camisa blanca. Mas tarde luego de luchar con mi cabello, me pude hacer una cola de caballo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi mochila?- pregunte con sueño-.

- En la cocina- me contestó Carlisle-.

- Gracias- le conteste-.

Mas tarde Esme me preparo una bolsa con un sándwich y una gaseosa. Le agradecí y salimos de la casa con Edward, y Emmett, que me llevaban en su auto hoy. Aproveche y dormí un rato mas. En cuanto llegamos salí del auto y los salude desde afuera. Ellos se fueron rápidamente porque estaban retrasados. De pronto sonó la campana de entrada y todos corrimos a los salones.

- Tu eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad?- me dijo el profesor-.

- Si, me llamo Victoria- le conteste-.

- Siéntate ahí- me indico-.

- Gracias- le conteste-.

Estaba sentada con una chica con el cabello de color marrón claro, sus ojos eran celestes con gris, y usaba una bincha de color bordó combinando el uniforme.

- Hola- me dijo ella-.

- Hola- le conteste-.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó-.

- Victoria, ¿y tu?- le pregunte-.

- Clarissa, y ¿De donde vienes?- me pregunto-.

- De Argentina, ¿y tu?- le conteste-.

- De Italia, vengo de una extraña familia- me dijo con desgano-.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunte muy intrigada-.

- No puedo decirte-me dijo y comenzó a copiar lo que decía en el pizarrón.

- Esta bien- y comencé yo también a copiar-.

Pasaron 2 horas y sonó el timbre del recreo. Salí corriendo ansiosa por probar la comida de Esme. Casi toda una vida sin cocinar. Era un sándwich de jamón con queso y un jugo de naranja. La verdad que para no cocinar hace tanto estaba delicioso. Unos 20 minutos después sonó el timbre porque ya se había terminado el recreo. Luego 2 horas más, y Clarissa no me habló, el recreo y nada. La última hora y nada. Cuando ya salimos estuve esperando un rato y llegaron Rosalie, Bella y Alice.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?- me preguntó Alice muy ansiosa-.

- Si, creo- le conteste confundida-.

- ¿Cómo que si creo?- me pregunto Alice-.

- Si, conocí a una chica de Italia llamada Clarissa y me dijo que su familia era muy extraña, le pregunte porque y no me dijo nada mas, creo que le molesto que le pregunte.

- Y, ¿Cómo era ella?- me pregunto Rosalie-.

- Tenia el pelo color marrón claro, los ojos celestes con gris y era muy pálida- le conteste-.

- ¡¡Oh no!!


	9. Una Vulturis

Estaba muy aburrida, la tarea era muy difícil. De pronto escuche que Alice grito muy fuerte. Corrí muy rápido para ver que sucedió. Estaba en el comedor, y todos pudieron entrar menos yo. Comencé a golpear la puerta y no me dejaron entrar.

- ¡Déjenme pasar!- les grite muy fuerte-.

- ¡Silencio!- grito Emmett-.

Y no me dejaron pasar y quería saber que pasaba. Golpee la puerta y pude abrir, mientras todos me miraron, Alice estaba escribiendo algo en un papel, yo quise acercarme a leerlo, pero Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevó hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Por que siempre me controlan?!- les dije y cerré la puerta de un portazo-.

Salí corriendo muy rápido hasta mi habitación. Un rato después vino Esme y comenzó a hablarme.

- Escucha querida, nosotros somos así porque no queremos que nada te pase- me aseguro Esme-.

- Si, pero no puedo hacer nada. No me dejan salir sola, no me dejaron ver lo que recién paso, ¡nada!- le conteste-.

- ¿Quieres saber?- me pregunto Esme-.

- Si- le conteste decidida-.

- Esta bien, esa chica Clarissa, si es una Vulturi e intenta acercarse a nosotros. No le debes dar ningún tipo de información- me dijo en tono alto-.

- No le he dicho nada aun.

- Entonces intenta inventar algo, no lo se- me dijo ella-.

- Hare lo que pueda- le conteste- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro- me contesto muy amable-.

- ¿Puedo comer algo?- le pregunte-.

- Claro, te hare unas papas fritas con salsa de tomate- me dijo ella-.

Salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina.

Cuando Esme me dio las papas fritas, me fui a comer al comedor. Allí estaba Carlisle caminando en círculos sin parar, muy pensativo, así que me acerqué a él y le pregunté:  
- Carlisle, ¿podemos salir a caminar?

- Por supuesto- me contesto el-.

Luego salimos al bosque y comenzamos a charlar.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando en el comedor?

- De una visión de Alice sobre tu amiga Clarissa- me contestó-.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- le pregunte intrigada-.

- Que es una Vulturis.


	10. Jasper

Llegamos a casa y Carlisle luego de eso no me dijo nada más y entramos.

- Disculpa, ¿Tienes algunas herramientas?- le pregunte a Carlisle-.

- Si, están en el garaje- me contestó-.

Me dirigí hacia ahí y encontré a Alice hablando con Jasper. Entonces fui hasta donde estaban las herramientas y se me cayó un gran destornillador en el dedo.

- ¡Auch!- grite muy fuerte-.

- ¡Victoria corre!- me grito Alice sosteniendo a Jasper-.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con voz extraña-.

De pronto entró Edward corriendo y me grito:

- ¡Solo corre!- me dijo el, inmóvil, porque parecía estar clavado al suelo-.

- ¡Esta bien!- le dije, pero de pronto Jasper empujo a Alice y Jasper corrió hacia mi, se puso delante mío. Llego muy rápido y detuvo antes de que Jasper me saltara.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- grite cuando Edward me empujo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, tanta que me caí y choque mi espalda contra uno de los autos.

Edward me cargó en su espalda y corrió muy rápido subiendo las escaleras y cerrando la puerta. Luego me llevó con Carlisle para que viera si tenia algún daño antes de que el llegara.

- Tiene algo en la espalda, que cuando la corriste hacia atrás choco contra algo y la lastimó- dijo el preocupado-.

- ¿Qué tiene exactamente?- le pregunto Esme-.

- No lo se muy bien, pero creo que debe comer algo y descansar, eso ha sido una fuerte emoción- dijo Carlisle-.

Carlisle me llevo alzada a mi habitación, y me llevó una note book.

- Espero que estés bien, ¿Cómo se ha sentido eso?- me preguntó el-.

- Gracias, eso fue muy raro, y creí que Jasper me iba a hacer algo- le dije ahora más relajada-.

- Tal vez debas irte de vuelta a tu casa- me dijo Carlisle decepcionado-.

- ¡No!- le dije-. Me gusta ahora este lugar y me gusta estar con ustedes. Una estupidez como lo de hoy no me va a arruinar este momento.

- ¿Estas segura?- me pregunto un poco mas animado-.

- Por supuesto- le dije-.

Me deseo buenas noches, me besó la frente, y encendió la note book.

Abrí y estaban pasando la emisión de hoy. Y la televisión:

- Una vez Sam arrojó una moneda, Emmett la comió- dijo Carly-.

- Me la devolvió 3 días más tarde- agrego Sam-.

Un rato después Esme me trajo la cena y unas 2 horas más tarde me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté y fui hacia la cocina. Estaban Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice.

- Jasper quiere decirte algo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa-.

- Disculpa por lo de ayer- me dijo Jasper-.

- De nada- le contesté-.

- ¿Quieres tu desayuno?- me pregunto Esme-.

- Si, por favor- le contesté-.

Esme me preparo una chocolatada con tostadas, tocino, huevos fritos y un jugo de naranja. Comencé a desayunar y después fui a mi habitación a cambiarme.


	11. La televisión

Hoy, ya bastante descansada y sin sueño, le pedí a Esme si podía ver la televisión. A si que fui a la cocina y la vi limpiando unos vidrios.

- Esme, ¿Puedo ver la televisión?- dije en tono bajo-.

- Claro, pero debes ir a otra habitación, la tuya no tiene. Ve a la de Alice- dijo Esme-.

Fui a la habitación de Alice y estaba viendo el canal de las compras por teléfono.

- Alice, ¿Puedo ver la televisión aquí?- pregunte-.

- ¡Shh! Estoy viendo el canal de las compras, ¡Voy a llamar por un masajeador de manos!- dijo muy emocionada- ve al cuarto de Emmett.

Fui a la habitación de Emmett y estaba viendo las luchas.

- Emmett, ¿Puedo ver la televisión aquí?- le pregunte-.

- ¡Shh! Mascara de Hierro le hace una llave mortal a Rompe Huesos, ve al cuarto de Rose- dijo Emmett muy concentrado-.

Mire por el cuarto de Rosalie y estaba viendo "Amas de casa desesperadas"

- No te preocupes, estas viendo algo muy importante y tu quieres que yo…- Rosalie no me dejo terminar de hablar-.

- ¡Shh! ¡Ve al cuarto de Edward!- dijo ella-.

Entre al cuarto de Edward y el estaba leyendo.

- Edward, ¿Puedo ver la televisión aquí?- le dije casi segura de que diría que no- ¿O quieres que valla al cuarto de Jasper?

- No, ve la televisión si quieres.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No quieres mandarme con Jasper o Carlisle, o de vuelta con Esme?

- No, ten el control remoto- dijo Edward-.

- Gracias, mira, están pasando "Locos 16"- le dije a Edward-.

Entonces la televisión dijo:

- ¿Quién puede tomar sangre?

- No es tomar, es donar Jude.

- Es lo mismo viejo.

- Ya cállate Jude.

- Pues yo, jajaja - dijo Edward-.

- Que gracioso eres- le dije en tono sarcástico-.

- ¿Quieres que cambie de canal?- le pregunte por su extraña cara de incomodidad por el programa-.

- No, esta bien. Cambia si tú quieres- me contesto-.

- ¿Estas seguro? Te ves un poco incomodo con el tema del programa- le dije-.

- No, esta bien- me aseguró-.

- Entonces, ¿No te molesta que cambie a" Buffy, la caza vampiros"?

- Tal vez si.- me dijo sonriendo-.

- Entonces pondré Disney Channel- le dije con una gran sonrisa-.

- Por mi esta bien- me dijo el-.

Pasó un rato y salí de la habitación para poder hacer la mochila, ya que mañana comenzaba mis clases en el "Instituto Privado de Enseñanza de Forks".

- Me voy a armar mi mochila para mañana- le dije a Edward-.

- Esta bien, nos vemos- me dijo-.

- Adiós- le conteste-.


End file.
